Ryujin
'Biography' Origins Roughly abandoned at birth, never knowing who his parents were growing up, this little kid turned out quite feisty in all the activities he had growing up. Martial arts dojos were open on having him stay and train with them as the quality of life was somewhat improving in the world, so there weren't that many abandoned children. Ryujin actively showed that he isn't a quick learner and not because he can't, on the contrary - he was very gifted, but because he's stubborn. Still, his initiative and desire to improve more than made up for his young and naive nature, sometimes foolish even. When he was 9 years old the other pupils noticed that there was something off with him, he got these body marks out of nowhere, he didn't act normal and even his body rising to abnormally hot temperatures. His masters and everyone around them have seen supernatural talent developed, but there was always a cause and what was happening with Ryujin was merely out of nowhere, completely spontaneous and without reason. After having a secret meeting, they came to the conclusion that he's cursed. Having heard about the story with ShadowSlash and how his masters merely let him go and all the trouble he caused, the council concluded that simply expelling and banishing the young Ryujin is not enough. It was a tough decision, but they voted to kill the youngling, before whatever's hiding inside him truly awakens and possibly brings doom to everyone. In his first calm and relaxed sleep in a very long time, they ambushed and chained him, taking him to the edge of an active volcano. Ryujin was defenseless and scared to death. As they pushed him in, the marks on his body developed their complete form and awakened what's been hiding inside him and keeping everyone awake. He transformed into an ancient Dragon creature, eclipsing the moon completely, making it pitch dark for everyone. He then hurled a huge fire blast at the people who vowed to kill him and as he was about to kill the others, he calmed down and turned back to a human. Deep down he knew that they didn't want to, but had to, so he spared the other pupils. As all of the council were now killed, the young martial arts students needed a new leader and who better than Ryujin, with his newly found powers. He didn't like the idea at first. He knew the other students were always afraid of him and confronted him about it. But now that fear had translated into respect. They were all like him, abandoned, alone, shunned and felt safe with him and he finally felt at home. His head sensei at Kyoto always taught him that no matter what, he needs to make it on his own, never make excuses for himself, fight until the end, no matter what. He also encouraged him to never, ever use his parents abandoning him as an excuse, rather to use it as motivation and strength. These and many more teachings stay true to him even today, which is why it's not uncommon to find Ryujin meditating. To be continued... Quotes *''There's something inside me that you don't want to awake!'' *''I bear the marks of a dragon!'' *''Not all who wander are lost.'' *''I am whole!'' *''The signs are there!'' *''We become one!'' Appears In *#035 - Armageddon (Part 1) *#036 - Armageddon (Part 2) Trivia *Ryujin's playstyle is very high risk-high reward type with a pretty high skill ceiling and unforgivable arsenal. Should be lots of fun to play! *Ryujin is one of the few characters that's multiclass - he's both a Specialist and an Assassin. Talents Tree Gallery 24301045 843328059160122 1429360207878169445 n.jpg|Ryujin before his encounter with Nightmare 23843318 838762822949979 7661707909499925604 n.jpg|Ryujin Lineart 26731599 861320784027516 6110781607746242045 n.jpg|Ryujin Fan-Art